A life that left
by Pilotsmusic
Summary: Liesel lives in New York and she s 21 years old. Her life is going on, and everything seems nice. Soon her boyfriend gets to know about Liesel s earlier life and wants to know more about that. my first story, and I hope it seems Interesting. There is a mistake in 2. chapter (She DIDN T WANT him to) when you are reading it, please review it cause every note will make me inspired.
1. What about New York

She was twenty-one years old now.

She built up her life. Slowly.

She was bored.

Liesel was sitting in her small dark apartment. She was sitting in the kitchen and thinking, what to do with her life. She had books on the table, books next to the bath, where was no water, books in her bed. She just sent her boyfriend to work.

The clock showed 7 PM. Time was swimming.

Liesel lived in New York. Max had sent her on the ship.

Max was crying. "Steal me some books", were his last words, Liesel heard.

Liesel went to the window. She saw men with black suits, women with brown short dresses and children, who were standing so correctly next to their parents, to get ice cream money and show to others, we are just way too cool. Liesel wanted to walk to the street. She wanted to walk to the big river, what was right behind the shop.

I just want, she thought. But New York was just too big. Too big for this small Himmel street girl. Too big for this girl, who stole the books. Liesel walked to the kitchen and made some grilled cheese sandwiches. She had money, but not very much. Alex gave her a bit money, because his suit´s shop began to make money. Alex gave her money, even when Liesel punched against it at first. "Rudy would love it," Alex said, and he had tears in his eyes.

Liesel´s boyfriend, Timothy, had job in the safe business office in the heart of New York City. "If I wouldn´t have these goddamn cars in my footer," he said every morning, and kissed Liesel.

Liesel loved him. Liesel made him grilled cheese sandwiches every evening before the work, they went to dance evenings and kissed in taxi´s backseat.

Liesel worked in the flower shop. After work they ate spicy food in the living room and read and read and read.

Everything seemed nice.

But.


	2. A story, you mean, words

One Wednesday, Liesel walked home. She was going down to the river, wanted to feed the birds, but she felt bad so she came back home. When she opened the front door, quietly, as always, she winced, because Timothy was sitting in the living room. "Why are you here?" Liesel asked softly, and kissed him. "I was done with my job," Timothy answered. "And I wanted to see you. When I saw, you´re not at home, I wanted to write a letter to uncle James, you know, his birthday was in Monday, last week. I opened the drawer, and what I saw first, were letters from somebody Max. So, can you explain, who is that damn Max?"

Liesel didn´t know, what to say. Yes, she had not told to Timothy, about Max, because she wanted him to know about her dramatic childhood. "Just a friend," she mumbled humbly, she didn´t know why, but she was just like a little bit scared. "Oh, yes, just a friend, but everyone say it, don´t?" Timothy almost yelled.

"No, oh, dear, I explain. Max, he is just-"

"Just a friend," Timothy finished her sentence.

"Huh, yea. I mean, yes, a…boy from my childhood."

"I´m sorry," Timothy uttered. "I shouldn´t yell. I…I just want to know, you know, nothing more."

"Yes, I explain," Liesel started. And yes, she really started. She really talked about her childhood, about Rudy, Hans, Rosa, Max.

All these names.

Names made she cry.

And she talked, and when she broke, she just opened her eyes, and cried, cried like a person, who has never cried before. And Timothy hugged her, kissed her, said, it is okay to be scared, it is okay to write letters to Max. Because, oh no, I don´t want to destroy your childhood.

This story took about two hours. They drank a lot of tea, they talked, they screamed, they laughed.

"Why didn´t you talk to me about this before?" was the most common question, Timothy could ask. "I didn´t want to….remember. I don´t know. Maybe I was just too stupid for that."

"So, but what about books? You still steal them?" he asked and Liesel smiled. "No. I think I broke the law too much as a child," Liesel said.

And that evening, everybody knew everything, and everybody were in safe.

Liesel believed, that she told and now it´s done with that.

But.


	3. The resting room

Liesel woke up on Saturday morning. She had a strange feeling. She got out of bed, and ran to the kitchen. Her boyfriend Timothy was sitting on the sofa and he drank coffee.

"What´s up?" he asked softly. "No...nothing, I just felt, that something´s wrong."

Right a moment after she said these words they heard a huge explosion.

A vase next to the kitchen sink crashed into splinters.

Liesel fell.

.

.

All she remembered about that, was that huge silent. No pain.

No words.

And then.

"Liesel! Liesel are you okay? Liesel, just answer me!" Timothy threw the words out of his mouth.

These nervous feelings.

He didn´t know, is she alive or not. This lack of knowledge was the most terrible. Timothy was covered with plaster. He coughed hardly. His eyes didn´t open.

Liesel didn´t wake up. She should have been waken up, Timothy thought. Too much time was lost.

Suddenly, Liesel opened her eyes. She looked like a grey stone. "Liesel!" Timothy cried and sank her apart. "Timothy..." she wanted to say something hilarious but there was so much pain, so she couldn´t say anything. "I call the ambulance," Timothy whispered.

It was evening. Timothy sat in the resting room of the hospital. Liesel was tired, but okay. They had to spend the night in the hospital and they could go home in the morning. "Hospital´s food is horrible," Timothy said and smiled, when he went to see Liesel. "Yes, almost as in home," she joked. "Your grilled cheese sandwiches are the best," Timothy said, "I could eat only them."

"Don´t talk about food, I am sick."

And they fell asleep.

It was raining, and they still didn´t know, what was that explosion, but they were happy and everything was okay.

But.


End file.
